Components of computer systems, such as processors, generate heat during operation. Since the performance of such components can be degraded and/or damage can result to these components due to exposure to high temperatures, the heat generated during operation typically must be dissipated. In this regard, several approaches have been used for cooling computer systems.
By way of example, some computer systems use a fixed cooling solution that involves operating a fan to provide a maximum flow of cooling air across any heat generating components of the computer system. Unfortunately, such a solution tends to create a continuous and substantial amount of noise related to the operation of the fan.
Other computer systems implement an active cooling solution that also involves the use of a fan. However, in contrast to the fixed cooling solution, this fan is only operated to provide maximum cooling flow, i.e., operated at high speed, when needed. Thus, noise associated with operation of the fan only increases when the fan is required to provide an increased flow of cooling air.